She Can't Be Tame
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: A rare creature is found, and put in a museum. Until one day, someone wants to free it.
1. Left Alone

It's a nice day. Everything and everyone was doing their own thing. So, we find ourself, in a hospital. There was a female cat having her first child. The father was there holding her hand. Soon, everything was over. It was a girl, who was very different.

One night as the parents and the newborn were sleeping, the bedroom door slowly opened. The parents both woke up and were shot dead in the head. THe newborn cried as the loud noise woke her up.

When the person was about the grabbed the newborn, she newborn grew out of wings and flew out the window. But it didn't know how to fly that well, and it feel to the ground. The wings were gone, and the baby was crying. A couple found it and took it as their owns.

"Shhh, it's ok. You're in a safe home." The woman said.

The baby girl stopped crying for a while. The couple called 911, and told people they heard a gun noise from a house. Later the next day, the couple who had the newborn were found dead.

"They had a baby, but we have no idea were it is now." Said a newz reporter.

**As the years went by...**

Later, the girl began to grow up. Her parents died from a car crash. She broke her arm, and was put in a foster home. She was an outcast. Her name was Kitty. She is a cat, but she had wings. People didn't know that about her. She never told anyone about it. She didn't want to be a freak anymore. She went outside, when everyone else was inside.

"I don't wanna be an outcast anymore." She said.

"You don't have to be."

Kitty turned around and saw a dog. He was white, and had blue eyes.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Dudley. My mom works here, so I go with her and make friends."

"That's nice...But I'm an outcast, who would want to be with me."

"I would...You seem nice..What's your name?"

"I'm Kitty...I don't have parents."

THey began to bond. Soon, Dudley couldn't see Kitty anymore. Kitty got some new parents and was moved to a different state. Kitty wanted to see Dudley one more time and tell him who she really was.

"I wish you were here, Dudley."

Years went by. Dudley and Kitty slowly forgot about each other. Kitty still never showed anyone her wings. She could fly but she would have to hide that from everyone she knew. Dudley however always knew something in his life was missing. Who knew it would be his first friend in life.


	2. Newz Reports

Years later. Kitty was all grown up. Her wings grew as her body grew. She got her own apartment, and moved somewhere far away from her parents. She had 3 parents. She wished she could see her birth parents.

She was in a new state and city. It was called Petroplis. She didn't know where to start. First, she would finish unpacking her things.

"I wonder what job I should look for here?"

Kitty walked down the streets on the city. She saw a dog fighting someone in an ally. Kitty ran over and watched it. She felt bad for the man who was getting beat up. So, she jumped on the dog and began to beat him up. But, instead she caught both of them.

"Whoa! Lady let me go!" Yelled the dog.

"You were just beating this man up!" Kitty yelled.

"Dude, he's a freaking bad guy!"

"It's true." Said the bad guy.

The dog broke free, and hand cuff the bad guy. They walked passed Kitty who felt awful. The dog took Kitty with her to tell the Chief about. Once they got there, Kitty was put in a holding cell while they deal with the bad guy.

"Snaptrap you're going to jail for the next 2 years." Said the dog.

"Oh fine...It's not like I..."

"Shut up."

Snaptrap rolled his eyes and was put to jail. THe dog let Kitty out and they went into a room together.

"Do you have any idea what you just did?" The dog said.

"I...I'm sorry. I thought you..."

"Raping him? Please. All girls think that way now."

"I though you were the bad guy...I just moved here from far away and... I don't know anyone."

"Do you have any friends?"

"No..I met this guy one day but that was when I was in a foster home."

"Foster home?...What's you name?"

"Kitty...I'm an outcast."

The dogs eyes grew big once she said that.

"Kitty?" The dog said.

"What?"

"I know you..You're the little girl who was put in a foster home after a car crash."

"How did you know that?"

"Because I was your first friend in life...I'm Dudley."

Kitty looked at Dudley funny. Dudley finally found what was missing from his life. Kitty thought some more, and she remember him. Kitty hugged him tight, and Dudley hugged her back.

"I'm so glad you're here, Dudley!" Kitty cried.

"Hey, don't cry..."

"You're my only friend though...I have no family member left."

"I'm here now...I can't beileve I found you."

They walked out of the room, and talked for a while. Dudley told the Chief about Kitty. He was thinking about hireing her at tuff. She said she would think about it.

"I should get going...I need to...unpack." Kitty said.

"You said that weird, Kitty...Is something wrong?"

"No..I just...I have to go."

Kitty left without saying another word. The good thing is that the day was ending. So no one was on the streets. She went into an ally and opened up her wings. Her wings could cover the front of her body and her face. That was the good thing about having big wings. She flew up into the air, and was feeling free.

"No worrys...No nothing." Kitty said with a smile.

As she flew a newz reporter was driving around finding things. He looked up and stopped the car. He got out and started to film the creature.

"Now live on the streets..." Said a t.v.

Dudley was watching t.v. He was at home, and wanted to see what they were fliming. It looked like an over size bird. But it was cat's tail.

"What the hell is that?" Dudley said.

"Watch your mouth, Dudley!" Dudley's mom, Peg yelled.

"I'm watching t.v.!"

Kitty however was trying to get away from them. Her make-up got ruin in the wind so it looked she had been crying. She didn't even look like the same person.

The newz reporter got the ceartures face, and then it was over. Kitty had attacked the guy. The film was over. Dudley wanted to find out what that thing was. He would find out soon.


	3. I'll Keep You Save

A week has gone by. Kitty began to work at tuff. Only, she didn't want to fight anyone, but she had to do. She began to love her new life more and more.

"How do you like tuff, Kitty?" Dudley asked his new partner.

"It's good...Much better that my childhood."

"If you don't mind me asking...What was your childhood like?"

"I never had friends...My birth parents died..I had 3 sets of parents...Kids make fun of me."

"Fun of you?...Of what?"

Kitty sighed, not wanting to talk about it. Dudley could understand her. He didn't have that much friends too. They finished lunch. But before Kitty could go back to her desk, Dudley wanted to show her something.

"Kittty! I was watching t.v last week and looked." Dudley said pulling something on his computer.

It was the film of a rare bird. Kitty watched, knowing it was her. She had attack the guy and now he was in the hospital.

"What is that?" Kitty asked, knowing it was herself.

"I don't know..But I want to see it for myself."

"Why? It's just a bird."

"It's a rare bird! As a tuff agent, we keep animals save too."

"If I were you, I wouldn't go near it."

"Why?"

"Cause it doesn't look nice." Kitty lied.

"You act like you know something." Dudley said standing up.

Kitty looked down and played with her fingers. Dudley knew she was hideing something. He was her best friend. Dudley tryed all day to get it out of her, but nothing work. Until Kitty could trust Dudley enough to tell him.

"Dudley?"

"Mmm?"

"I'll tell you everything about that bird."

"Really? When!?"

"Tonight."

"Why not now?"

"Because it's better."

"I'll pick you up, and we'll go out for dinner."

Kitty smiled and him and hugged him. Soon, they went home and got ready for dinner. Soon, Kitty's doorbell rang. She opened the door, seeing Dudley in tux. He looked hot to her eyes.

"Come on in, Dudley."

"Thanks."

"Just sit right there, I have to do something real fast."

"Take your time."

Kitty ran into her room, and went into the bathroom. She looked at her eyes. One eye was green like a cat, and the other was yellow. She had to calm down, or her wings would burst out of her back. She calmed down, and looked at her back. She couldn't see her wings, which was a good thing. Her black dress, you could see her back, where her wings are.

"Ok...I'm ready." Kitty said walking out of her room.

Dudley stood up and looked at Kitty. He thought she looked like an angle. They left and went to get dinner. They ate at a 5 star place. As they ate dinner, they talked about the rare bird.

"So what's so rare about this bird?" Dudley said Kitty.

"There's only 1 left...And it's about the age we are."

"Anything else?"

Kitty told him everything she knew about herself. Which was pretty easy, since it was her.

"How do you know about this, Kitty?"

"I just do..."

"Come on, your hiding something."

"...I know where the bird lives."

Dudley gasped at what Kitty just said.

"Could you show me?" Dudley said Kitty grabbing her hands.

"I don't know, Dudley...Can I trust you?"

"We're best friends."

Kitty smiled and told Dudley to wait after dinner. Soon dinner was there, and they ate. After dinner, they walked the streets. Kitty felt something on her hand, and it was Dudley's hand. He was holding her hand. He stopped walking, and so did Kitty.

"Kitty?"

"Yes, Dudley?"

"Before you show me where this bird lives..Can I tell you something?"

"Sure...We're best friends."

Dudley pulled Kitty close and kissed her. Kitty was really happy that he did that. They both loved each other so much. But that was a bad thing too. Since Kitty was so happy, her wings burst out. Dudley pulled apart from her and saw her wings. He gasped. He couldn't say anything.

"You...You're the..." Dudley tryed to say.

"Please Dudley...Don't tell anyone." Kitty said.

Kitty started to move away from Dudley. But he grabbed her hand, and hugged her. But her wings were to big for his to wrap his arms around her body. He looked her in th eyes.

"I'll keep you save, Kitty...Even if I kill myself, I won't let anyone hurt you."

Kitty couldn't say anything. She ran off and took off for the sky. Dudley watched as she flew away. He finally found the rare bird.


	4. Capture

It was the next day. Dudley was waiting for Kitty to come to work. But she was late. Once Dudley saw Kitty sit down at her desk, he ran over to her.

"Kitty!"

"Shit..." Kitty whispered to herself.

Dudley tapped Kitty, and she turned around in her desk. Dudley saw the look on Kitty's face. He pulled out something from behind his back. It was flowers.

"Here Kitty...These are for you." Dudley said giving them to her.

"Oh...Thanks Dudley. This means a lot to me."

Kitty kissed him, and Dudley had a weird smile on his face. They talked for a while. Kitty knew now that Dudley would love her for who she is, and it didn't matter what kind of animal she was. He loved her.

Soon, the day was over. Dudley and Kitty walked to Kitty's apartment. It was a dark and cold night. THey held hands, and walked. About half way there, a car pulled up by them and stopped. The window rolled down, and someone shot Dudley down.

"Dudley!" Kitty yelled.

Tons of people got out of the car. They were Snaptrap, Bird Brain, and the Chameleon. Snaptrap pinned Dudley down. Bird Brain shot Kitty down, and her wings shot out. She flew away, but Snaptrap grabbed her leg and pinned her down. Dudley was knocked out, and Kitty was put in the car.

Dudley began to wake up. He was on the ground. No one was near him or anything. How long was he out? He found a note on his foot. He was bleeding too. He grabbed the note, but it had nothing on it. Then, he notice Kitty wasn't with him.

"Kitty?...Kitty! Where are you!?" Dudley yelled running down the streets.

Back with Kitty. She was in a dark room. You could see nothing. Her eyes were yellow, like a birds. THen, Snaptrap turned on the lights. Kitty was tied up. She could walk around, but there were chains on her legs and arms.

"I see you're awake."

"Who the hell are you again?" Kitty asked.

"I'm Snaptrap! And you are gonna make me millions of monkeys!"

"Monkeys?"

"I mean money!..Now, let's talk."

"About what?"

"How old are you? Can you fly well? Do you want a broke wing?"

"I'm old enough to take care of myself...I fly pretty good...Why would I want a broke wing?"

"So...You don't want a broke wing?"

"No!"

Kitty sat down on the floor. It had dirt and rocks, like she was outside. Snaptrap had a stick in his hands. He walked over to Kitty. He began to hit Kitty's right wing. She screamed and kicked Snaptrap.

"No you can't fly at all." Snaptrap said walking out of the room.

Kitty couldn't move her wing at all. Then Bird Brain walked in with a t.v. Snaptrap was right behind him. The Chameleon was the t.v.

"Are you ready to watch how we found out of you?" Bird Brain asked Kitty.

"No..." Kitty said upset.

The t.v turned on. Snaptrap was outside. Then Dudley showed up. He was wearing dark glasses, and a long shirt with long pants. Kitty never knew Dudley wore pants. This was getting weird. Anyways, they began to talk.

"Snaptrap! You wanna hear about that rare bird?" Dudley said in a really high voice.

"Sure!"

"Here...It's a cat and a bird. Her name is Kitty Katswell. I'll take her out to dinner tonight."

"Then we will capture her and we can sell her and make tons of money!" Snaptrap laughed.

"Yep...I better go...I have to...do dog things..."

Dudley walked away really weird, and it was over. Kitty had tears in her eyes.

"I can't beileve, Dudley told you guys about me!" Kitty said.

"See...You have no friends...Anyways, you're being sent to the museum." Bird Brain said.

"Why?"

"So everyone can see you, can we can get girls!" Snaptrap yelled at her.

They tied Kitty up, and put her in a car. They drove to the museum, and began to get everything ready for the next few days.

"How could you Dudley? I trusted you...My only friend..." Kitty said to herself.


	5. I Love Her

**Hey guys and girls...First of all, I hate everything right now...I feel like crying, cause my sister is being SO mean to me, right in front of my mom and she doesn't do anything to suport me. Is this life? Being alone forever? The only person who is here is my Boyfriend and My Best Friend...I feel so alone..I just want to run away, and start a new life... **

It was the next day. Dudley felt so sad and upset that day. He felt sorry for Kitty. He didn't know how Snaptrap heard about Kitty. This road felt so lonly for him right now. (Like me). Anyways, Dudley got to work, he ran into the Chief's office and shut the door.

"Agent Puppy! Why are you late!?" He barked.

"Kitty is gone! We have to find her."

"Why?"

"I wish I could tell you..."

"I'm your boss. You can tell me anything."

"Well...Remeber that rare bird?"

"Yea?"

"Kitty is that rare bird...I guess her father was part bird."

The Chief didn't say anything. He looked at Dudley like he was saying something stupid. Dudley waited for an answer.

"Son..." THe Chief began.

"I knew it...You wouldn't help."

"No...I'll help you."

Dudley hugged him tight, but then he had to let go. Dudley ran out of his office, and jumped on his computer to look up the rare bird. After what seemed like forever, he found something about a muesum. A rare bird would be shown and Snaptrap would get paid since he found it.

"Founder Dudley Puppy?" Dudley said reading the computer.

He kept reading on and on. Snaptrap said that Dudley had sold that bird to Snaptrap.

"Thanks to Dudley Puppy, this rare bird will be put in the muesum forever...Never being set free so we can all see what this creature had for us." Dudley said finishing reading.

Dudley told Keswick and the Chief about this. But Dudley had to tell Keswick the whole story to him. How Kitty was the rare bird and all that. Anyways, they stay at work while everyone else began to pack up and leave.

"So what's the plan?" Keswick asked.

"We have to save Kitty." Dudley said.

"How are we going to do that?" THe Chief said.

"You know that rich people get to see things first right?" Dudley began.

"Yea?" Keswick and the Chief both said.

"THen I'll dress up as a rich person, and go in, while you too track down Snaptrap." Dudley said.

"It might work...But let's go with it." THe Chief said.

They high fived each other and put their plan into action!


	6. The Muesum Battle

It was the next day. The day Kitty would be shown to everyone to the world. She was scared and alone. She couldn't stop thinking about Dudley. On the side with Dudley, he was dressed up. He was wearing pants with his costume.

"I really hate wearing pants." Dudley said looking in the mirror.

"You better get going, Dudley." The Chief said.

"Ok...We all know the plan, right?" Dudley asked.

"Y-Yep! We have everything r-r-r-ready." Keswick said.

Dudley left for the muesum. He paid to get in. There, he walked into a room full of people. At the other end of the room was a huge bird cage! Kitty was in there. Dudley's heart began to race once he knew Kitty would in there. Soon, everthing got silent, things were about to get hot!

"People full of money! Tonight you will see the most rare creautre." Snaptrap said.

There was a blacket covering the cage. But then it lifted up and there was a nest on the floor. Kitty was inside of it. She looked at the people and stood up. Her wings were folded so you couldn't see them. Dudley got closer to the cage. Kitty didn't see him though. A newz report came up and took a picture. The flash scared Kitty, and her wings covered herself.

"What's the name of this creature?" Someone asked.

"It's name is Kitty...It's a female." Snaptrap said.

"How did you get here?" A reporter asked.

"By a dog named Dudley Puppy. He found this ceature."

"Shouldn't he be up there though?"

Everyone began to talk about Dudley. However, Dudley was in the crowd. He didn't know what to do, but then something came to his mind.

"Why don't you let it free?" Dudley said looking down?

"Because it's safer here." Snaptrap said.

"Where is Dudley?" The reporter asked.

"Who cares about Dudley!?" Snaptrap yelled.

"I do..." Kitty said.

Everyone looked at her. She talked for the first time.

"Now Kitty is going to talk for us." Snaptrap said. "Ask her anything."

"Do you know Dudley?" Asked a person.

"Yes...He seem nice...My first friend, but I don't wanna bore you." Kitty said.

"I'll always be your first friend, Kitty." Dudley said.

Everyone looked at him. They didn't know that was Dudley though.

"Dudley! You came!" Kitty said.

Dudley ran over to the cage. He kissed Kitty, and she kissed him back. Everyone gasped, knowing they were in love with each other. Then flashes began to on and off. Kitty backed away. The flashes were scaring her so much.

"Stop! You're scaring her!" Dudley said.

On the other side, Keswick and the Chief were trying to find Snaptrap. Finally they found him being the cage. They beat him up, but the people saw them. They knocked down some stuff. Soon, a fire began to rise. Everyone began to panic and run away. Dudley got pulled away from Kitty.

They screamed for each other. The fire got bigger and bigger by each second. Soon everyone was out. Dudley, Keswick and the Chief met up.

"I have to go back inside for Kitty." Dudley said.

"Wait! You'll get killed in there." The Chief said.

"If it means saving Kitty...I'll do it."

Dudley ran back into the building. Kitty was burning up there. She was still stuck in the cage. Her wing was still broken so she couldn't fly at all. She used her claws to cut the cage, but nothing happen. Soon smoke was everywhere. Kitty couldn't breath at all.

"Kitty!" Dudley yelled.

"Dudley!..."

Dudley ran over to the cage. He reached for Kitty. The building began to fall down. Dudley got burned as wood fell onto his arm. He puppy punch the cage opened. He went in and looked for Kitty. She was on the floor coughing.

"Kitty! I'm so glad you alive."

"Not for long...I'm dieing..."

Dudley picked her up, and ran out of the room. The building was breakable with every move. They were on the second floor which made it worst. Now that it was getting worst, Dudley couldn't breath too. He felt so weak. Kitty was alreayd knocked out from the smoke.

"I need help..." Dudley said weak.

Dudley saw the front doors. With every breathe he had, he ran for it. With Kitty still in his arms. The Chief and Keswick waited, worried sick. Then the front doors burst opened. It was Dudley and Kitty! Once they were outside, Dudley feel to his knees, and Dudley and Kitty were both knocked out.

"Come on! We have to get them to the hospital!" The Chief said.


	7. A Dog and A Kird

**Ok. First of all! THe word 'Kird' is my word with Kitty and Bird together...If you have something better...Just tell me! **

It was white. Everything was fuzzy. Dudley woke up feeling really weak. He looked around the room.

"Am I in the...Hospital?" Dudley asked himself.

"Oh, good! You're awake!" The Chief said.

"What the hell happened?"

"You saved Kitty in a f-f-fire." Keswick said.

Dudley looked to his side, and he saw Kitty. She had a breathing mask on her. Her skin was burned and her wings were out. One of them were broken, and it was bent. Dudley felt awful. But then he looked at his arm, and it was burned too.

Soon, Kitty began to wake up. Keswick and the Chief left, so they could be alone for a while. Kitty looked around the room. She saw Dudley looking at her with a smile on his face. She gave him a weak smile, and she took the mask off.

"Thank you Dudley."

"For what?"

"First for saving me."

"Your welcome."

"Also...How could you sell me out to Snaptrap!?" Kitty yelled at him.

"I didn't do anything. I told you I would keep you save."

"That's not what he told me."

Then, there was a knock at the door. It was Snaptrap in hand cuffs. Keswick had him sit down on the floor.

"What are you doing here, Snaptrap?" Dudley asked.

"Mr. Know it all, wanted me to tell Kitty that I knocked Dudley out."

"You what?"

"I made a video of it looking like you sold Kitty out."

"You little..." Kitty said.

Snaptrap got put into jail. Later that day, Dudley and Kitty left the hospital. They went to Kitty's apartment. Her wing was still broken, and it hunt when she moved it. Dudley helped her with her wing. THey sat on the couch, and ate dinner for a while.

"Kitty?"

"Mmm?"

"You know I love you right?"

"Yea...We're friends right."

"More than friends!"

They both laughed and kissed each other.

**As the years went by.**

A few years went by. Kitty's wing had healed very well. Later in the years, Dudley and Kitty had 2 purrfect kids. One was a girl named Kelly. The other one child was Jack. They were a happy family. They were part dog,cat, and bird! Every one helped them and protected them for Snaptrap.

**I hoped you guys liked it! Sorry if it's short...Please tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
